baybladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane '''(original version: '''Ginga Hagane) (鋼　銀河, Hagane Ginga) is the main protagonist in the Metal Saga. He is the #1 Blader in the World and a strong and determined one with his friends Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuk iMizusawa. He is currently on a quest to find the ten Legend Bladers in order to stop Nemesis and the Black Sun from controlling the whole world. His current Beyblade is Big Bang Pegasis F:D.ave been to Beyblade Wiki for at least a week. |- | align="center" style="background:#FFFFFF; border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px;;"|'Character Information' |} From the beginning of the series, Gingka has been through a long journey and meeting new friends along the way. From searching for the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago to participating in multiple tournaments that Gingka has won, being crowned as the #1 Blader in the World. Gingka is a true Blader in that he Beyblades for the fun of it, not to become the best and can be seen as a mentor to his friend, Kenta. With this, Gingka can be viewed as the Metal Saga counterpart to Tyson Granger. Beyblades *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasis_105F Pegasis 105F]: Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane . Gingka used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Pegasus_105RF Storm Pegasus 105RF]: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F:' Gingka's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Gingka ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Bey. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Pegasis_F:D Big Bang Pegasis F:D]: After fighting Damian's Hell Kerbecs in Big Bang Bladers, Galaxy Pegasus' Fusion Wheel gets shattered. Due to this, Gingka switches to "counter-offensive mode" and helps it evolve into Big Bang Pegasis. It is Gingka's current Bey in Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Pegasus Pegasus is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Lightning Edge' (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji)Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS. *'Shooting Star Attack' (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku; "Starblast Attack" in the English dub) Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 1. (anime) This attack has Pegasus jumping in the air and bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other Beyblades. Pegasus then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking a Beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. *'Tornado Wing' (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu): Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) *'Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku): Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) *'Full Power' (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa): Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa): Storm Bringer Gingka's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. *'Galaxy Nova': Gingka's seventh special move in the anime. He used it to defeat Ryuga in the finale of the Metal Fusion season. *'Star Gazer': Gingka's eighth special move in the anime. He first used it against Masamune Kadoya in the second episode of Metal Masters. *'Final Drive': Gingka's tenth special move. He first used it in the first 4D episode against Kyoya Tategami and his Fang Leone 130W²D. *'Mode Change': Gingka's eleventh special move. Although unofficial, he repeatedly changes Big Bang Pegasus' modes during battle. *'Big Bang Tornado': Gingka's twelfth special move. He developed it in the eleventh 4D episodes while facing off against Da Xiang Wang and Chi-Yun Li. Trivia *''Gingka'' means "galaxy" this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also a slang term for a "red-haired person". *The voice actor for Gingka is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade: G-Revolution. *Gingka's new headband looks like his fathers but has some differences. Like Gingka's Pegasus is white not yellow, it it has different wings and the Gingka's Pegasus is shaped more like a square. *Gingka obtaining a headband like his father's may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. *Gingka resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. *Gingka also enjoys being on television as seen during episode 27 in Metal Fusion. *His scarf is very similar of Kai from the original Beyblade series. *He likes to eat meat and hamburgers. Likewise, he despises hotdogs and thinks they are for wimps. *Gingka is the #2 Beyblader in the anime as he has won most of his battles, while Ryuga has lost once. *There is a diffrence from the Anime and Manga on the way Gingka obtained his Pegasus'. In the Anime, Gingka's Father gave him Pegasis 105RF where as in Manga, Gingka's Father gave him Pegasis 105F. |} Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Characters Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Category:Bwyblade Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Characters